Devil Jin
"恐怖を教えてやろう! (Kyoufu wo oshiete yarou!) i'll teach you fear!" Devil Jin's famous line Devil Jin (デビル 仁 Debiru Jin) is the Devil transformation of Jin Kazama after he merged with the Devil Gene. He made his first debut as an NPC in Tekken 3 and first playable character in Tekken 5/Dark Resurrection. Story Tekken 5/Dark Resurrection After Jinpachi was break free from his prison beneath the temple Hon Maru, the Devil Gene inside Jin was building the evil energy inside Jin's body. Two month later, the Devil Gene effect reaches Jin's mind. And a deadly force has awakened. Jin couldn't control the Devil yet. So he only gain the half power from the Devil. When in the tournament, Hwoarang (Jin's rival) was the next challenger before the final stage. Jin was ultimately defeated by him and he was lose. Knowing this, the Devil Gene take over Jin's mind and he become Devil Jin. Devil Jin madly attacks Hwoarang and break every single bone in Hwoarang's body. when Hwoarang was defeated, Jin turns into his normal form and go to the final stage. Epilogue: After Devil Jin defeated Jinpachi, he absorbs Jinpachi's power and gain his perfect form. His eyes turned white, pale and darker skin, sharpened his fangs and roared like an angry beast. Tekken 6 Jin Kazama is an individual under the control of Devil Gene. Jin Kazama's power rivals that of a diety. Epilogue: After beating Azazel, Devil Jin picks his orb inside Azazel's chest. He was thinking that he will get his perfect form. Unfortunatelly, the orb suddenly absorbs Devil Jin's power and he back into his human form fall unconscious next to Azazel. A mysterious woman drag him out as the temple (Azazel's temple) collapses. Character relationships *Jin Kazama : Counterpart *Kazuya Mishima (Devil): Archenemy *Angel: Rival *Unknown: His mother's Devil form In game appearances DevilJin1.jpg|Tekken 6 Devil Jin vs Devil Jin Devil Jin Laser.jpg|Devil Jin's lazer winpose in Tekken 5 tsod0020.jpg|Devil Jin in the opening of Tekken 5 normal_Tekken5DevilJinInterlude0003.jpg|Devil Jin and Asuka Kazama in Tekken 5 normal_Tekken5DevilJinInterlude0007.jpg|Devil Jin taunts Asuka Kazama T6SCDevilJinGanryu005.png|Devil Jin insults his opponent in Tekken 6 393360_0.jpg|Devil Jin's intro pose hybrid-s59.png|Devil Jin's new look from Tekken Blood Vengeance CG movie and also playable in Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Prologue ku-xlarge.jpg|Devil Jin in Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Non-canon games Along with Jin, Devil Jin also appeared in some games that not related to Tekken or not connected to Tekken's storyline. *Tekken Tag Tournament (cameo) (2000) *Namco X Capcom (2005) *Soul Calibur 5 (fighting style) (2012) *Street Fighter X Tekken (NPC/MOD) (2011) *Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Prologue (2011) *Tekken Tag Tournament HD (cameo) (2011) *Tekken Tag Tournament 2 (2012) *Tekken Revolution (2013) Movie Being the secondary antagonist, he only appeared in one movie. *Tekken Blood Vengeance CG Movie (2011) Trivia *Devil Jin's short name is "DVJ" instead of "DEV". *Every Devil Jin's epilogue from Tekken 5 to Tekken Tag Tournament 2 aren't canonical to Tekken's storyline. *Devil Jin's eyes are orange in some cutscenes. But in most appearances, his eyes are white. *Devil Jin's Japanese seiyuu is Isshin Chiba (Tekken 5 - Tekken Revolution) and his english VA are Darren Daniels (Tekken Blood Vengeance) and Brad Swaile (Street Fighter X Tekken). Category:Japanese Fighters Category:Fictional Fighters Category:Tekken Fighters Category:Male Fighters